dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alan B. Shepard High
Alan B. Shepard High School (commonly known as Shepard High) is a location in Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It is a public high school in Miami, FL, "Home of the Panthers." Dexter Morgan graduated from here and returned for a Class Reunion to kill a former classmate. Season One (Flashback) * “Shrink Wrap” During a session with a shrink, Dexter had a brief flashback. As a teenager, Dexter was walking across the school’s playground with a knife in his hand. He was heading towards Joshua, a bully, who was alone shooting basketballs. At the last moment, Dexter's adoptive father appeared, grabbed Dexter, and stopped him from killing Joshua. Season Six * "Those Kinds of Things" ''"High School...a small world unto itself. Combining all the warmest elements of federal work camp with those of a third world poultry farm. It's a miracle I graduated without killing anyone..." ''~ Dexter Morgan Dexter Morgan had previously ignored his school’s reunions, as neither he or his classmates cared much about each other during high school, However, he returned to the 20th reunion for a specific purpose. Dexter believed that an old classmate, Joe Walker, had murdered his wife, Janet. As the former captain of the football team, Joe would likely be at the reunion. To Dexter’s surprise, quite a few of them remembered him. He was warmly greeted and treated as a popular attendee. This led to Dexter ending up in a few uncomfortable situations (including dancing to MC Hammer's "Can't Touch This.") On the next night of the reunion, Trisha Billings (who used to copy from his tests), even gave him oral sex in a classroom. To confirm that he had the right man, Dexter needed to get a blood sample from Joe. At first, he tried by using his sharpened class ring while shaking hands with Joe, but it didn’t work. He then joined in a flag football game, hoping that Joe would bleed at some point, but he didn’t. Dexter finally resorted to “accidentally” elbowing Joe in the nose to collect the blood. Convinced that Joe was Janet’s killer, Dexter soon had him on his table in the school's maintenance shed. During the kill, Dexter spotted a tattoo of Jesus on Joe's shoulder, and asked how he reconciled the murder of his wife with Jesus's teachings. Joe answered that Jesus will forgive him because he has repented. Dexter didn’t buy it and bashed Joe in the head with a hammer, before stabbing him in the chest. '''Reunion Attendees' Of the former classmates who attend this reunion, some of are shown, some are listed on a board, and others that are unnamed. *Dexter Morgan *Joe Walker *Trisha Billings *Alan *Mindy Taylor *Kenneth Bennett *Joyce Edwards *Sandra Martin Flag Football List *Jerry Thomas *Nate Fuller *Eduardo Nalasco *Josh Meltzer *Remaining names are illegible due to writing style. Trivia * Most high schools host a class reunion for its alumni near the anniversary of their graduation year (eg. every five or ten years). These reunions give former students a chance to meet with former classmates, pulling them in from all over the country. They compare where they are in life with an old friend (or enemy), and see how each has physically changed. Gallery Janet.PNG|Memory of Janet Entrance 2.PNG Reunion party.PNG Name Tag.PNG|Reunion name tag Joe.PNG|Collecting blood from Joe Walker Category:Locations Category:Season 1 locations Category:Season 6 locations Category:Schools Category:Seen in Flashbacks Category:Indexter